A fiberoptic illuminator, or light source, is provided for introducing a high intensity light beam into an end of a separate fiber optic bundle, or cable, and more particularly, a light engine for a fiberoptic illuminator is provided.
Fiberoptic illuminators and like light sources typically include a lamp or the like within a housing and a jack or port providing a fiber optic cable interface that permits an end fitment or termination of a fiber optic bundle or cable to be connected to the housing. The lamp supplies a light beam into the end of the fiber optic cable, and the cable transmits the light to an endoscope, headlamp, or like medical/surgical device tethered to the illuminator.